<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>conejita by rottenstrawberrymilk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997899">conejita</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenstrawberrymilk/pseuds/rottenstrawberrymilk'>rottenstrawberrymilk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cages, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Drugs, F/M, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mood Swings, NSFW, Obsession, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenstrawberrymilk/pseuds/rottenstrawberrymilk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>vaas montenegro x reader nsfw</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vaas Montenegro/Reader, Vaas Montenegro/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>conejita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        For as long as you could remember you'd run. Run away from the fire, run away from the bullets, run away from jeering pirates and their howling dogs. Run away from the families that had taken you in and the friends you had made for just a little while. Run away from the semblance of a stable life you'd ironically been forced to form again and again.</p><p>        Run far away into the jungle where they couldn't reach you, where they couldn't see you. They were too busy burning, pillaging, and raping and killing to pay attention to one straggler--one girl-- slipping off into the shadows. Run away and barely cling on and don't stop until you could drag yourself into another village, another semblance of human civilization. Another facade of stability. </p><p>        You told yourself that's all you wanted--that's all you desired. You told yourself you wanted to stop running. You told yourself you wanted to settle down somewhere nice, somewhere safe, where you wouldn't feel the heat of flames-- of the breath of savage pirates on your skin. But you knew it wasn't true.</p><p>        It was simply a lie you convinced yourself of. You'd laid awake many nights wondering just how long you could keep telling it to yourself. Was it crazy to be addicted to that adrenaline burst? Was it insane to feel like you could keep it up forever? Was it normal to never truly want to dedicate to anyone--to anything or any place either? Were you going to run away forever?</p><p>        The answer became clear to you only a few months later, when once again, the village you'd chosen was raided by pirates. You'd been caught off guard that day and it had taken you just a minute too long to get the hell up and get out. Just a minute was all that was needed. That was all it took for Vaas Montenegro to finally catch a good look at you. </p><p>        He'd only caught glimpses of you once or twice before. You were easy to overlook at first. Just another bitch, panicking, trying to runaway. But now that he'd truly been able to see you, to see your face and focus on it, he did not see that panic. He saw thrill. And damn if it didn't excite him to the very bone. </p><p>        But then you were gone, vanished once again in the deep jungle. </p><p>        Usually Vaas didn't care if some people got away--he wasn't much of a perfectionist when it came to mass murder. But now that he finally found himself acknowledging you, seeing you and defining your existence, he found himself irritated. Like the invasion had been for nothing at all. He knew the goal wasn't to capture some girl he'd never met before or much less cared about before now...but he'd be lying if he ever said he didn't want it to be.</p><p>        He started to lay awake at night, thinking about you--the one who always slipped away. The sole survivor of dozens of his brutal slaughters, one after the other. No one ever really made it out of those. Logically, you should have been captured or killed or raped or imprisoned or some fucked up combo of all four. But by some miracle you'd evaded it all. He began to see you as some ghost of his, constantly following him...mocking him even.</p><p>        Now that he thought back on it, Vaas was quite sure you'd been successfully evading him and his men for years, maybe since he first was put in charge of the pirates on the Rook Islands by Hoyt.</p><p>        He continued to find that he was almost...frustrated that you'd been able to weasel away from him for this long. He convinced himself during sleepless nights that it wasn't a matter of cleverness or intelligence, just basic routine. But he still felt the sting in his pride. He still felt the sudden bitterness towards the mere idea of your survival, prolonged only because Vaas had not been keen enough to kill you before. </p><p>        He wanted to suddenly come to the realization that you were nothing. That you didn't deserve his attention--nor the space in his thoughts. But he couldn't stop thinking of you. You were something new, something hidden--and that excited him. Maybe he was so bored of the same old thing, of the same old cycle of pillaging and burning and selling the people who survived. Maybe that drove him further down into the pit. Maybe that's what only made him more obsessed. He thought often and manically about what you symbolized to him, of what you'd always be to him.</p><p>        You were unattainable so far, a prize he'd been unable to get his hands on for the longest time and he didn't even realize it. And Vaas knew you'd stay like that until he could get his hands on you. Until he could grab hold tight of you and do whatever he wanted in the heat of that moment. Whatever he wanted to get that internalized rage out. Whether it was killing you or selling you or...something else. He needed that control back. He couldn't have any faults. He couldn't have you slip through the cracks again or he'd truly and honestly go mad.</p><p>        It certainly didn't help when he continued to see you--even when he took a short break from his murderous rampage across the island.</p><p>        Vaas saw you when he shut his eyes. He saw you in the brush of the jungle. He saw your blurred silhouette in the shadows on the ground when the sun began to fall. He saw your body in the stars when he laid sleepless at night, before he sprang up and began to pace back and forth incessantly, crazily. Vaas had never heard your voice but he imagined it sometimes. He often snapped his head to look in the direction he thought it had come from. </p><p>        Sometimes he resorted to smoking or snorting or hell even injecting whatever he could get his hands on. Just to get his mind off you. It didn't make things better, as usual. If anything it made you more vivid, more tantalizing in his mind. </p><p>        Vaas grew to despise his obsession--to despise you even more. Or at least what memory he had of you. Of the thrill in your eyes. Had you been thrilled to see him, perhaps? Had you been thrilled in the heat of the chaos? Or were you so infatuated with <em>constantly escaping him and irritating him</em> that it brought you such joy? Vaas wanted to wipe that look right off your face. He wanted to see the panic, the fear in your eyes. </p><p>        Eventually he could hold back no more. He went with his pirates to search within every direction of the last village he'd seen you in. His men asked what he was looking for, what their intended mission was. Vaas simply waved them off, muttering something along the lines of, "you know, the usual." </p><p>        If he could get his men to surround the village first while he went in, maybe he could track you down easier. It was a strange order to give, but Vaas ignored the looks between his pirates. They knew better than to question him out loud. Even if there wasn't nearly enough of them to cover every single exit, they'd find a way to do it. They'd parked some of the vehicles in areas where they couldn't cover. Nobody inside the village seemed to notice. </p><p>        Vaas took a breath. That silence before everything went to shit. </p><p>        The minute he stepped foot in that village there wouldn't be a single person, man, woman, or child unafraid. The quiet serenity would vanish like that. And he'd hold every ounce of power in the world, just for those few minutes. God, was it a trip.</p><p>        He shouted, demanding that they bring out every single young woman in the entire place. The villagers were terrified, but they obeyed, especially after Vaas put a bullet in one of their skulls. He'd kicked the body aside when all of the women in the village seemed to be lined up in the center, all before him. Some of the women had obviously attempted to resist. Some of them tried to break out of the hands of the people ultimately delivering them to their doom. But most just accepted what was going to happen to them.</p><p>        Vaas found it sickeningly amusing how the villagers all began to turn on each other so fast.</p><p>        Soon it seemed as though the line had come to an end. The women were all dead quiet, some obviously praying under their breath, some clasping onto each other, weeping silently.</p><p>        They wouldn't look at him. Not one.</p><p>        A part of him already knew you weren't there in the lineup. </p><p>        But he ignored it. </p><p>        Vaas made his way down the line, peering at each of their faces. With every face he didn't recognize as yours, as the little runner's, he grew more and more angry. He dreaded reaching the end of that line, knowing the result of this conquest would be failure. And the torment would continue--the mere idea of knowing you were out there. God, you were probably so smug for thinking you'd escaped Vaas fucking Montenegro so many times. </p><p>        He lifted his gun, aiming it for the girl at the end of the line. It was a disappointment to him, how similar she looked to you. Yet she <em>wasn't</em> you. Her eyes weren't the same as yours. And Vaas wasn't a man that settled for less than what he wanted. No. He wouldn't give up this easily. </p><p>        Strangely enough, the idea of a longer chase almost thrilled Vaas. It would make it all worth even more in the end. He could barely even begin to fathom the satisfaction--the rush of endorphins he'd receive the minute he could get his hands on you. His fingers seemed to twitch unconsciously--a dangerous movement considering the gun in his hands. </p><p>        "You are lucky<em> I </em>don't have time to shoot you all," he told them, his voice carrying across the center of the town. </p><p>        A strange ripple of relief seemed to flow off the line of terrified women. How wrong they were for thinking they were safe. The tension was still thick. The silence was still so real. </p><p>        The pirate leader lowered his gun, giving the girl at the end of the line a coy smile. His hand went to her hair, brushing past her cheek. It was of the same color and length of your own. She was shaking even harder under his absentminded touch. Vaas finally pulled his hand away, met with the bitter realization that <em>she still wasn't you.</em></p><p>        His voice betrayed his anger. "On your knees! All of you!"</p><p>        They obeyed.</p><p>        Vaas's men shifted from foot to foot restlessly, their own hands ready on their guns. He stepped away from the girl at the end of the line, the not-you. When he was a good distance away, he lifted a hand high, one of his fingers pointed to the heavens. He made a circular motion with it. </p><p>        The signal was clear and obvious.</p><p>         <em>Get on with it.</em></p><p>The women began to all sob again, their families terrified and crying as well off to the side, helpless to do anything but die with them. </p><p>        Vaas's men opened fire but he didn't stick around to see the carnage, to truly take part in it or even enjoy it like he usually did. His high was basically ruined and he needed to be alone for just a few moments to get it going again. None of his men followed him. They'd all learned from experience not to startle him when he was getting ready to do yet another line. </p><p>        He didn't need to go that far to get some privacy. The brush and palms were thick enough to practically conceal him and muffle all the noise even a few feet in. But Vaas didn't stop walking. He didn't stop smashing through it all. Even though he knew damn well it was melodramatic as hell to storm as far into the jungle as he did, he found that it was ultimately a pretty smart fucking move on his part. </p><p>        Because he found himself stumbling upon a large abandoned structure--a temple or chapel of some sort. The cobblestone it was made of had long been overgrown with trees and vines and moss. There were holes in it everywhere--just parts that had fallen away after years of neglect. It went a story or two up and had several support beams sticking from its skeleton out into the air, far above the ground below.</p><p>        Vaas's heart practically stopped as he bit back a breath at the sight of (H/C) hair. </p><p>        Because, lo and behold, there you were. Sitting atop one of those very beams, your silhouette stark against the treeline. Your back was turned to him and your legs swung slightly in the soft breeze. You seemed to be lost in thought--undisturbed and tranquil. Far away from the muck and mud and unrest. </p><p>        In the moment, all Vaas could do was stare, unable to take his breath back, his eyes hungrily scanning over every inch of you. Should he shoot you down? Should he get his men for back up? Should he call out to you? Should he climb up to get you and take you down, down, down to the earth below? </p><p>        In the end, Vaas didn't have a chance to execute any of those plans. You'd felt strange, like someone was watching you. You'd learned to trust your gut after all these years and found yourself glancing behind you without hesitation. </p><p>        You saw him.</p><p>        The pirate leader who'd glimpsed you for just a beat too long those weeks ago. The pirate leader standing with a gun gripped firmly in his hand. </p><p>        You froze up. Somehow, two words left your lips, barely audible, carried mostly by the same breeze you'd once played with.</p><p>        "Oh fuck-"</p><p>        And with those words you scrambled off the beam and back into the building. He couldn't shoot you if you had some cover. Even plunging back into the abandoned darkness, you could hear him laugh--you could hear his words.</p><p>        "The hunt is on! Just you and me now, <em>chica</em>!" </p><p>        It was the first time ever you'd never truly been able to run. The halls were too narrow and the structure was too unstable. Chances were likely you could get crushed by some debris before you even had the chance to encounter the pirate leader. Even if you didn't get crushed, you were still uncomfortable within these walls, knowing that he was probably somewhere within them. You didn't know the building well enough to plot out another route you could take to avoid him. Maybe you could take him down? No. Probably not. He had a gun and hella biceps and you weren't sure if you could physically overpower him. It looked like you'd be relying on good ol' fashioned luck once again. </p><p>        Your heart was pounding in your chest as your fingers dragged along cobblestone, picking up the jungle humidity from it. For some reason, you couldn't...feel scared. Just that same thrill, even if you couldn't run it off. It was building with ever heartbeat. Was it weird to wonder if this pirate leader guy felt the same? </p><p>        Unfortunately your luck seemed to have run out. You'd come to startled stop before him. There was barely enough room to turn around and as you started to do so, he reached out and grabbed your arm, tight. You couldn't ignore that look of sheer excitement on his own face when your eyes had met his--when you realized who he was and what he was and what he was probably here to do to you. </p><p>        There wasn't much room to fight him. You wen't to jerk your arm away but you just ended up smashing your elbow into stone. A sharp curse left your lips. He was still trying to drag you out. He was talking to you, but you couldn't hear what he was saying--not over the sound of your heart pounding. His other hand went to your other arm to get a better hold on you--your back scraped across the stone.</p><p>        You wondered if you could push him over and get over top of him and continue to the exit. Worth a shot. You stopped pulling and instead bashed your head against his, dropping your full bodyweight against him with a grunt. You clearly didn't realize how much strength he had in that body of his--he ended up being able to take the hit pretty well. Still, he lost his balance, cursing you as he pulled you to the dirt with him. </p><p>        Out of instinct, you tried to roll to the side to try and get out from underneath him. More wall. A frustrated cry left you as the pirate managed to pin you down--somewhat oddly. He was straddling you, one of his legs pinning both your arms to one of your sides. One of his arms was trapped firm against your throat, keeping the back of your head to the ground. You struggled to breathe. He raised his other arm, a gun in his hand. You felt the barrel press to your head and you clenched your jaw. </p><p>        What was the name of the man who was about to kill you? What was the name of the man you'd evaded for so long?</p><p>        You hadn't given it much thought before. Long ago, someone who took you in after your first run from him had told you his name. But it had been so long ago. You'd thought you'd long forgotten it. You'd never bothered to ask for it again, not wanting to identify the monster, the <em>thing, </em>that had been burning down so many villages and murdering and ruining so many people. </p><p>        But now with his gun to your head, your thoughts were running wild, even if you couldn't. You fragments of stone floor were hard against the back of your head. </p><p>        <em>Vaas. Vaas Montenegro. </em></p><p>It was so dim you couldn't match that name to an exact face. Your vision was already beginning to become blurred. Maybe from tears in your eyes that you hadn't been aware of before. </p><p>        But you could finally match the name to a voice. </p><p>        It echoed around you--it was the only thing you could focus on. It swallowed you whole and lingered in your eyes long after it was truly gone.</p><p>        "After all this time--finally caught you." A bit of a chuckle escaped Vaas, like even he was in disbelief. "Ohhh...I have a lot planned for you, <em>hermana</em>..." </p><p><br/>        He didn't pull the trigger. You wished he would.</p><hr/><p>        Vaas had you over his shoulder when you finally came to again. You were smart enough to not struggle or move--to not give yourself away. All you had now between your bound wrists and new surroundings was the element of surprise. You stayed limp over his broad, strong shoulder, watching your surroundings go by through your eyelashes.</p><p>        There were no cold, narrow walls of stone anymore. You could have mistaken this place for another village you'd never been to had there not been pirates crawling all over the place. Seas of red passed by, toting guns and machetes and white powder. The smell of weed was overpowering in the air. There was laughter and loud conversing between the pirates in their native tongue. It seemed to be the main base of operation for Vaas Montenegro and his men. </p><p>        You found yourself relieved once again in your decision to remain motionless on Vaas's shoulder. Had you tried to spring up and fight him, you'd have had to go against not only him but possibly every single pirate he had command over. The chances of being able to ditch him somehow once more would be better if he was the only one you had to fight off. Your hand brushed to and fro across his red top as he hauled you along. It bothered you a little but you bit your cheek and ignored it. You wondered if he could feel the tension in your body. </p><p>        Eventually, the dirt ground you'd been looking at through your eyelashes faded off into wooden stairs and then boarded floors. Your heart dropped as Vaas continued on through whatever maze he seemed to call a home. The place seemed to be a fucking wreck from what little you managed to observe. You didn't expect anything less.  The amount of TV's giving off white noise was overwhelming--apparently even so to Vaas, who kicked one of them over as he passed, cursing at it. You would have found that amusing if you weren't looking for an opening.</p><p>        Another set of stairs he was about to go up. Perfect. </p><p>        You sprang up, using only core strength your adrenaline lent you. Even with your wrists bound, you were sure you could get away from him. As you wanted, he lost his balance and stumbled back away from you and you slipped off his shoulder. You wobbled a little, trying not to lose your own balance. It didn't work. You stumbled a little bit yourself to your own embarrassment. You just couldn't get your balance back--especially when Vaas reached out and grabbed a fistful of your hair, yanking it hard.</p><p>        "Ah! Pop-goes-the-weasel ass <em>puta</em>," he snarled at you. </p><p>        You let out a shout as he pulled you down. You collided against him, bringing him down to the floor with you. This time there wasn't a wall to stop you from slipping out from under him. Splinters embedded themselves in your palms as you dragged yourself away with what little mobility you had and aimed a kick at his ribs. You stood up quickly, your heart racing in your chest. Vaas was up in seconds, wincing slightly, his fingers touching to his side momentarily--a rush of satisfaction hit you. That moment of hesitation was enough to ruin everything. When you turned and went to make a run for wherever you thought the exit might be, he wrapped his arms around you. He was trying to get you in a chokehold. </p><p>        You grunted and shoved him back against the nearest wall. You knew your bodyweight alone wouldn't put enough pressure on him to hurt him. Didn't matter. You just had to make sure he couldn't move his head back to avoid the back of your skull in his teeth again. His grip on you didn't loosen. As hard as you tried, you couldn't get a full breath in. </p><p>        <em>No..no. Not again. Not again. </em></p><p>You still tried to struggle, your nails digging at his arm, trying to pull it away. He only seemed to put more pressure on your windpipe until there were spots dancing in your vision. You were starting to let go again and your failure hurt more than anything else so far. Once again there were tears gathering your closing eyes and all you could do was try to hold them back. </p><p>        Obviously, Vaas misjudged how long it would take to force you into unconsciousness again. His grip loosened and he shifted to get a better grasp on your weakened body. He spoke to you, like you weren't there to listen. </p><p>        "You fight so hard, <em>nena</em>...but every fucking time you are going to lose. It's fucking redundant, no?"</p><p>        Even with a bit of your airflow restored you were going to keep putting up a fight. You wondered if that'd piss him off more and make him even more determined to overpower or convince him you weren't worth the fight and kill you. Either way, it was a lose-lose scenario. The bleakness of the whole situation didn't really cross your mind until just then. </p><p>        Still, as you went to pull away from him again, you snapped back, your voice a whisper of what it normally was. </p><p>        "I will <strong>never</strong> stop trying to fight you off, you fucking animal." </p><p>        Vaas lost his grip on you again as you stumbled back and away from him. All the sudden, he looked far less than amused. There was a stream blood dripping from his nose, down his lips. You'd definitely bashed his face hard back there, which made the lack of reaction he had to it even scarier. He took out his gun and pointed it at you. </p><p>        Had he just been struggling with you for the fun of it?</p><p>        "You know," he said, raising his free hand and wiping it along under his nose. "Yanking those pretty little hands of yours away from me once? Cute. Twice? A little tiring. Three times? Just fucking annoying. I'm done being mister nice guy police." He waved his gun, his dark eyes boring holes into you. "Come right fucking here or I swear to God, <strong>I</strong> <strong>will fucking kill you right fucking now</strong>." </p><p>        For a moment you simply stood there, motionless. It was a game now. Who would break first. Vaas did not lower his gun. He did not move his finger from the trigger. He didn't even blink. Not a breath left your body as your eyes narrowed. Those six seconds or so felt like hours before the courage brought to you by adrenaline alone seemed to buckle. </p><p>        You took the first step. The rest didn't come any easier. </p><p>        "Come on. Don't be shy. Come to <em>papi</em>." That serious-as-God look had vanished from his face and a somewhat smug grin had replaced it.</p><p>         You couldn't help but be taken aback at how fast he'd switched from hollering at you to cooing, luring you over. When you finally stopped before him he looked you up and down, slowly, for the first time in relatively good lighting. Your eyes, your nose, the structure of your cheekbones, your lips. His gaze drifted downwards once more and you crossed your arms promptly, shifting on your feet and looking over, angrily at another wall. </p><p>        Vaas laughed, amused once again by the antics you thought he'd find irritating. It made you nervous how hard it was to predict what he was going to do. It would make escaping that much fucking harder. You were surprised that some part of you still truly believed that you <em>could</em> still escape him. He was getting better and better at taking control and overpowering you, no matter what you tried. It frustrated you that he was beginning to figure you out more and more--and he'd only truly "known" you for a couple of hours.</p><p>        He wasn't just off his fucking rocks insane, he was unbelievably intelligent. Maybe not a college education, per se. A more useful type of intelligence. One of sheer cunning and experience. He'd been doing this shit longer than you could have ever imagined. The idea of trying to run from him like usual was now extremely daunting to you. </p><p>        "Now, are you going to be a good girl and get up those fucking stairs, or do I have to haul your ass up myself, huh?" he asked, gesturing his guns at said stairs. He moved a bit to the side, giving a dramatic, mocking flourish of his arm. "<em>Ladies first</em>." </p><p>        You once again bit back words in favor of the inside of your cheek. Clenching your fingers into fists, if not to hide the intense trembling in your hands, you took a reluctant step. The minute you were past him he had the barrel of his gun pressed to your back, right between your shoulder blades. His hand drifted up your leg as you came to a sudden stop, startled at the feeling of metal against your skin. It took everything you had not to kick him in the goddamn face. </p><p>        "Don't get cold feet now, <em>chica</em>." His hand moved to your ass and a furious blush erupted across your face. </p><p>        You continued on, if not to get his hand off your ass. It didn't work. You could tell that he could tell you were already getting flustered. That made you more angry and embarrassed if anything else. The first thing you looked for was a window when you finally got to the next floor. You planned fully on jumping the hell out of it. </p><p>        Unfortunately any semblance of a window was completely boarded up. The room was completely empty except for one thing. You took a step back, running directly into Vaas. You turned to look at him. He derived a sick sort of pleasure in seeing your face blanch in seconds. You thought you were going to faint. Your legs seemed unsteady. </p><p>        You weren't even allowed the simple privilege of collapse. Vaas took you by the waist and your wrists, one in each hand. The rope around your wrists was beginning to sting as it dug into your skin. The pressure of Vaas's own calloused hands didn't help. </p><p>        "Let me go, I don't even know who the fuck you are," was all you managed to cry out, those same tears you'd been battling making their unfortunate return. You were getting tired of fighting them...</p><p>        "Unfortunately for you," came Vaas's voice in a viper-like hiss, "I know who the fuck <em>you</em> are. <em>Conejita. </em></p><p>        "What the fuck is that supposed to mean, you psycho?" </p><p>        Vaas bared his teeth a bit in a snarl not unlike one of an animal. He pulled you close, his crooked nose inches from yours, his brows lowered. "That's what you are. A little <em>conejita. </em>You run away, again and again, and you thought you could run from me forever, huh? Bounce, bounce, bounce--that's you--little <em>conejita</em>..." He suddenly gave you a violent shake, turning you harshly and slamming you, hard, against the nearest wall. The breath was knocked from your lungs and soft gasp escaped you. His voice raised to a shout that made you flinch and your ears ring. "You think you can outsmart me? Outrun me forever? Huh? Well you're fucking wrong. I've got you now. I. Caught. You. I won your little game. Because I play to win. I win and I take my prize."</p><p>        His eyes burned into yours. Past his dark circles you noticed he didn't have dark eyes. He had green eyes. These pale, piercing green eyes. His hand moved up from your wrist and to your collarbone. His thumb pushed against your neck, to where it connected with your jaw, to where he could feel your pulse racing.</p><p>        "You've tormented me for too long, <em>conejita</em>. Running, running, running through my mind. I shut my eyes and I see you but I could never touch you, never grab you and snare you and bring you down and hear you scream the way they always do. But now I can." </p><p>        He gave your throat a slightly squeeze, forcing your head up slightly. A soft choke came from you and you clenched your teeth behind closed lips, straining under his grasp. His thumb pushed against your jaw, harshly, giving you no choice but to turn your head.</p><p>        No choice but to turn your head and look at the one thing in the room. </p><p>        A cage, not unlike the bamboo ones you'd seen built outside before. The ones meant for innocent people about to be sold off into slavery. You knew they were made of bamboo because they were easy to take apart and reuse when they had to be moved or when they were finally empty of their victims. </p><p>        But not this one.</p><p>        This one was made of iron and it was clear to you that it wasn't going anywhere. </p><p>        "You hear that?" Vaas repeated, giving you a slight shake once more. "<em>Now I can.</em>" </p><p>        "Fuck, fuck," was the only way you knew how to respond. "No. No. No. Fuck. You can't- Fuck no." It was a string of curses, under your breath, ones that he barely heard. He could feel your hands shaking in his grip. </p><p>        "It's nice isn't it? I had it built just for you, <em>hermana</em>--no one else. I had it made while I was running all around, looking for you, hunting you down and all that shit. No bamboo to rot away either! It's like...what's the word?" He took his hand away from your throat and snapped his fingers a few times trying to come up with it, closing his eyes momentarily. "It is just like a penthouse suite. And you are the guest. Isn't that nice? Huh?"</p><p>        You wouldn't look at him, you wouldn't look at that damn cage. It didn't matter either way. The image of it, the idea of it was firmly implanted in your brain. It was burned into your retinas. Your heart dropped suddenly. </p><p>        "Hey! Hey!" Vaas suddenly shouted in your face, grabbing your chin between his forefinger and thumb and forcefully turning your head again. "You're being very fucking rude! Do they teach you manners in those villages?-- <em>goddamn</em>. You should be happy." He leaned close, his lips touching your cheek. His calloused, bandaged hand swept away the hair near your ear, holding it back against your neck, as he spoke low. His palm was warm against your skin. "You know-" he let out a short laugh- "You know what I says to myself, I says 'Vaas, you know what you should do when you finally catch that little <em>zorra</em>? You should mount her head <em>on the fucking</em> <em>wall</em>.'"</p><p>        Chills ran down your spine. You couldn't tell if the trembling in your hands had begun to spread. He obviously noticed the fear in your eyes. His breath was hot in your ear as he grinned and continued. It felt good to finally get under your skin the way you'd been under his for so, so long. </p><p>        "But then, lucky for you, I changed my mind. I want you to feel me, <em>querida</em>. I want you to be able to listen to every fucking word I have to say to you. I want your blood still pumping so I can hear it race, so I can taste it in on your lips when I bite you..."</p><p>        A soft whimper uncharacteristically escaped you. A different type of chill ran down Vaas's spine. He pulled away from you. He still had you by the wrists. Vaas yanked you right off the wall and began to drag you towards the open waiting cage. You tried to dig your heels in, which regretfully didn't work at all. If anything you nearly slipped and fell and lost what little control you still had. You thought he was going to tear your arms right out of their sockets if you resisted him anymore. You inched closer to him, just for the sake of relieving the pain.</p><p>        He hollered, sounding more excited than you had ever seen him so far. “Look at that, cariño! It’s made of the finest iron money can fucking buy!” Vaas wrapped one of his hands around it to demonstrate. He turned his suddenly piercing gaze upon you. The childish excitement had vanished from his tone. Instead there was a type of dark severity. He forcefully reeled you in closer and in your struggle to once again weasel away, you ended up with your back to his chest and his arm tangled around you even worse. His breath was burning hot against your neck. “I’m going to put you in here and make you my <strong>fucking bitch</strong>.”<br/><br/>        Panic flooded every nerve in your body. No escape no escape. Once you were in there'd be no escape. It hadn't really settled until now. "No!" you shouted, new energy filling your body. You wondered how many times you'd go up and down this rollercoaster of energy and exhaustion. You were beginning to tire of it. Vaas's arm hooked around your neck once more, something that was becoming somewhat of a favorite move of his. Still, you twisted and writhed in his arms, trying to get out. He squeezed you tightly and you gasped for air as he opened the cage door and tossed you in with minimal effort.</p><p>        You were half bent over, your eyes cast up to Vaas, hatred and terror clear in them, your bound hands held low between your knees. "Why the fuck are you doing this to me?! I've done nothing to you-"</p><p>        There was barely enough time to brace yourself against his cruel hand. He'd practically tackled you, shutting the cage door loudly as he went in after you. He practically crushed you up against the metal bars and you let out a cry of pain. One of his hands wrapped around your throat as he jabbed a finger in your face with the other.        </p><p>        "What do you not <em>fucking get</em>? Is it your stupid little rabbit brain? Is that what it is?" His finger tapped between your eyes harshly. "This is all <em>your</em> fault! You <em>stupid</em> fucking bitch. Do you think you will get the better of me? Huh? You think you are above me? <strong>WRONG!</strong>"</p><p>        You couldn't understand what the fuck he was saying to you. Between his bloodshot eyes and the trace remains of white at the rim of his crooked, scarred nose, you had somewhat of a good idea as to why. His rambling continued and his grip tightened. You wondered how many times he'd choke you until one day it went too far and he ended up actually killing you. Then you instantly hated yourself for even imagining the idea of being stuck here for...for a long time. It was like the idea of despair, the bleakness and lack of hope, had already made its home in the back of your head and was there to stay.</p><p>        A dangerous mentality when it came to the idea of escaping.</p><p>        Then again, who the fuck were you kidding?</p><p>        "This island," Vaas snarled out, gesturing widely with his freehand. "This island is all <em>mine</em>. Everything on it is mine. Everything on it is all <em>fucking mine</em>." </p><p>        Both his hands suddenly swept up the sides of your neck and you sucked in a shaky, full breath again. His fingers found their way into your (H/C) locks. Even though your hands were bound, you weren't one to learn your lesson. Your arms shifted as you got ready to try and hit him hard in the gut, if not lower if you had enough room to aim there. </p><p>        "Ah, ah, ah," Vaas suddenly scolded, seemingly being able to predict your next move. One of his larger hands grabbed onto your balled hands, yanking them far above your head, jerking your body slightly. A gasp of shock escaped you. He still found a way to tangle his fingers back into your hair so you couldn't move your head away. </p><p>        His fists were tight in your hair, holding you close as you clenched your jaw in pain. But you wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing you cry, of seeing your tears. Vaas yanked your head back, exposing your neck and jaw to his lips and teeth. He was pulling way too hard--you made a weak attempt to dig your nails into whatever part of his hand you could reach in an attempt to loosen his fingers from your (H/C) locks. Big mistake. Every time you tried to resist him or fight back it only seemed to push him to extremity. His lips moved from a spot he'd been sucking hard on your neck and down to your collarbone. Your face flushed and your nails dug further into his rough skin, between his knuckles. You felt his tongue, slow, against your breast and couldn't help but squirm uncomfortably again in his grip letting out an effort filled grunt. </p><p>        Vaas seemed to think your continued vain efforts were amusing. You felt his hot breath in soft chuckles against your skin. "And yet you still fight, eh? Is that what you think you are when you struggle so hard, <em>nena</em>? That you are a little <em>combatiente</em>?" </p><p>        His jeers only seemed to egg you on more. You tried to struggle again, attempting to jerk your head to the side and pull your hands away from his wrists. He seemed to figure out what you were going to do before you even did it. Just as your hands left his wrists, he let go of your hair and grabbed them tightly, keeping them above your head, keeping you defenseless still. A frustrated cry escaped you as you clenched your eyes shut, your brows straining.</p><p>        Vaas barked another laugh. His lips were now inches from your ear. "You think this is my first rodeo?" </p><p>        His words sent chills down your spine. You'd seen those bamboo cages Vaas had built for his sex trafficking slaves. But it never crossed your mind that he himself might ever indulge in his product. You felt stupid now for not ever thinking of that, considering what an all around monster he was. You'd considered yourself lucky then, just because you never were in one of those bamboo cages and you were sure you never would be. And you were right. You never had been in a bamboo cage.</p><p>        But now here you were, so cruelly, locked in a one-of-a-kind, custom cage of iron bars. Built especially for you. </p><p>        While you had been petrified, frozen to your core, Vaas had shifted both of your hands to his calloused, bandaged one. Apparently he'd grown tired of finding ways to keep your hands away. He undid the rope and the cold air stung at your raw wrists. You didn't have time to enjoy the tiniest bit of the freedom before he had the rope looped around your hands again expertly--only this time with one of the cage bars looped in as well.</p><p>        You couldn't so much as move your hands more than a few inches away from the bar without having them pulled back by that damned rope. You couldn't take full breaths anymore either. It was like your throat was closing. Vaas didn't even slow down or hesitate. His interest moved to the clingy top upon your upper body. It was thin, already fairly beat up material. He had no problem tearing it straight from your body. </p><p>        No matter how hard you tried, you couldn't ignore the soft exhale of satisfaction, of lust, escaping him. You could feel his stare on your chest, shameless and proud, like he'd truly caught himself a prize. </p><p>        "Holy fuck, <em>querida</em>..." he breathed out. His fingers traced up along your hips and your sides, to your breasts slowly. He held them, almost marveling in their softness—his thumb brushed over them slowly. "<em>Todo valió la pena</em>..." he muttered the last part more under his breath than to you, but you still caught bits and pieces of it. </p><p>        For some reason, one of Vaas's hands moved back up and lingered again on your wrists, like he suddenly missed the feeling of holding them back. His other hand went to hem of your panties. He toyed with it between his fingers, savoring in your discomfort, in your horror. You knew what was coming. And for the first time so far, you felt truly hopeless. Truly drained. Of everything. Your head hung just slightly. You wondered if you were finally crying or not. For the moment, nothing felt real, nothing felt tangible. </p><p>        His hand drifted back up your body. Vaas's index finger arched underneath your chin, tilting your face back up. </p><p>        "Oh no, no, no...no tears, <em>bomboncita</em>...no tears." </p><p>        He kissed you, hard, on the mouth as the tears rolled down your cheeks. There they were. Finally. You'd grown tired of pushing them back, of letting them burn. Vaas's hand returned down low. His fingers moved beneath the silken fabric stretched across your hips. He pressed them against you, into you, slowly. You seized against him, shutting your eyes tighter. You didn't want to see. You didn't want to think. </p><p>        Vaas went slow, like he wanted you to realize where you were and what he was doing to you. And what he no doubt was going to do next. You hated it, but you could feel the moans caught in your throat, the noises you were holding back for the sake of whatever pitiful amount of dignity you had left. It'd be all gone when he was finished with you. All gone. </p><p>        How was it possible for you to feel like you were infinitely draining--infinitely sinking lower? </p><p>        Vaas took you to rock bottom and he wouldn't stop digging--chipping away. </p><p>        Eventually his fingers slipped out of you and he once again grabbed your panties. This time he moved them to the side, his other hand busy with his belt and zipper. You'd peeked for just one second, just because you couldn't help it, quivering where you shakily stood. Your hands were beginning to go numb above your head. You instantly closed your eyes again upon seeing exactly what you expected, pushing your head back up, biting back a sob. </p><p>        <em>Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.</em></p><p><em>        "¿Te gusta lo que ves?</em>" Vaas asked you, even though he knew he'd get no response.</p><p>        He grinned, grabbing one of your thighs, propping your leg up high. He could feel you shaking beneath his touch. And he hadn't even really began. No matter how you tried to stifle it, he could hear your soft cries. It turned him on. </p><p>        Vaas spoke again, just to rub salt in the wound. He liked watching you squirm. "Don't worry. <em>Te follaré bien</em>, <em>princesa.</em>" He twisted his last word mockingly before forcing himself upon you. </p><p>        You'd thrown your head back against the bar, unprepared, the blood pounding in your ears. He'd only been in you for a few moments before you thought your other leg would give out. It wasn't just shaking from fear or, God forbid slow pleasure you'd never acknowledge, it was beginning to get tired. </p><p>        "Please," you sobbed out. "Please."</p><p>        Vaas grabbed your other leg, hoisting it up and around his waist, along with the other one. The iron bar was sticking and dragging along your back, leaving welts. You had to get off of it somehow. Not knowing what else to do, you'd arched your back. Vaas moaned and the blush on your face became even more intense. Sweat gathered on your brow as soft pants pushed from your lips. One of his hands went to your hip and the other one snaked up and around your back, keeping it arched. </p><p>        You didn't know if he was doing it for a better fuck or if he could tell you'd been uncomfortable being pushed up and down against the bar. </p><p>        For the fewest of moments you could sense everything. It was torture to be able to focus so intensely on the pleasure, cold and crawling like ice through your body. The friction of his skin against yours as he squeezed your hip tightly and bounced you almost effortlessly upon him. You could hear your own ragged breaths, your underhanded curses and soft moans.  </p><p>        Your climax came soon after, your body involuntarily tightening as you gave another sharp cry, but Vaas didn't stop. </p><p>        Your mind did. </p><p>        It brought you more relief to finally go numb and disassociate than it did to succumb to him, to the rush of bliss he forced upon you. You knew his teeth were suddenly in your shoulder but you couldn't feel it. White noise filled your ears. Funny, you hadn't been able to hear it until now. The little siren too. Irritating, but it drowned him out. </p><p>        You shut your eyes. A sort of sleepy peace seemed to wash over you, the aftermath of the endorphins. You just wanted to go to sleep and wake up anywhere else than here. Or not at all. You wanted him to stop holding you. You wanted him to stop fucking you. </p><p>        When he was satisfied and pulled out, he was almost disappointed to see your heavy eyelids drifting down. No more noise came from you. No more tears either. You still shook violently, just the same, one of your legs still twitching slightly over his hip. </p><p>        Vaas's hand traced up along your calf and to your thigh. He gave it a squeeze, one meant to be congratulatory, comforting maybe. You were having trouble breathing between silent sobs. You couldn't tell if he was panting or if it was still you. You didn't care anymore.</p><hr/><p>        Vaas still had his way with you. Again and again. Maybe still months after he'd first captured you. At first you still put up a semblance of a fight--whether it be trying to jerk away from him or bash his head with yours. But soon it wasn't even worth it to you.</p><p>        It ended just the same every time anyways. If you fought you'd just have more bruises to sit there with, miserable all day and all night when you couldn't sleep. Which was constantly. You couldn't even have the goddamn pleasure of a fucking nap. Not without seeing Vaas in your dreams, not without feeling his fingers on your inner thighs, not without jerking awake, your heart pounding hard in your chest. </p><p>        Even when you closed your eyes, not to sleep, just to try and see something other than the depressing box-like wooden room and metal bars around you, you saw him. And when you saw him you got scared again and opened your eyes, suddenly terrified he'd be there watching you. Or worse, he'd catch you off guard.</p><p>        He'd get a reaction out of you then. That's all he aimed for anymore. Even the smallest noises--a whine, a cry, a moan, a gasp, a sob--that was all it took to encourage him, to turn him on and for him to turn his rough hands back upon you. </p><p>        But there was only so much he could toy with you, only so many things he could try. Whether it was adding more rope to the mix to bind you or cutting long slices along your abdomen, just to get a scream of pain, Vaas gave it a try. </p><p>        Once he'd even freed your hands from the ropes, just to see what you'd do. You'd simply sat there, silently, your eyes too dry to cry, your insides too numb to really feel anything. Even with his head between your legs, his hands upon your thighs, and his tongue slow against you. Vaas found himself disappointed that you hadn't even tried to close your legs--do something, anything with your new freedom. You'd just let your head fall back with your eyes closed, your lips pressed together in a tight line. </p><p>        Vaas was beginning to tire of it. He was bored, he was restless. Most of all, he was scorned. Bitter because of the way you'd almost purposely and spitefully shut down on him. Where was the fun in that? Did you have any sense of thrill at all?</p><p>      <em>  Not anymore. </em></p><p>        There was something missing, obviously. </p><p>        The fight in you, the fire in you, that it turned out, Vaas so clearly was beginning to crave again. Perhaps it had been a rare mistake on his part to drive it out of you. But maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe it wasn't too late to start it all over, back from the beginning, so he could feel the same thrill, the same euphoria he had when he'd first fucked you hard in that cage. </p><p>        Vaas missed the feeling of your nails digging into his skin, of the strain in your brow, of the disdain in your eyes and the tension in your jaw. He missed the tightness of your muscles as you tried again and again to push him away or overpower him, even though he was far stronger than you. It was amusing to him when you'd fight losing battles.</p><p>        But now you wouldn't fight at all. </p><p>        "You are just so sad and blue, aren't you, little <em>conejita</em>?" he'd more told than asked you one day as he stroked your head, hauling you into his lap.</p><p>        You hadn't moved from the cage floor in a few days before that. At his touch, you began to tremble again and tears gathered in your eyes on instinct, although that pure white noise numbness continued on. His thumb stroked uncharacteristically gently over your cheek, before he pushed some of your tangled (H/C) locks out of your face, tucking them behind your ears. His head was in the crook of your neck, his mohawk bristly against your bruised cheek. </p><p>        He'd hit you a few days ago in a fit of rage. </p><p>        It still stung a little. </p><p>        "We've got to find a way to rekindle your <em>fire</em>, <em>hermana." </em>Vaas's hand held still upon the top of your head for a moment. </p><p>        That idea circled back to his head. The one where he could restart the cycle, turn back time. The one where he could reset you, make the hunt happen again. And he could do it again and again for the rest of your life if he really wanted to. </p><p>        It was worth a shot. He'd tried everything else. </p><p>        Vaas suddenly stood up behind you. Your back pushed against his legs. Your head still hung. No words left your lips. He gave you a bit of a nudge, once again with no response (what was he expecting anyways?). </p><p>        "Well? <em>Vamos, </em>let's go!" </p><p>        When you gave no sign of moving, Vaas decided he'd be the one to give you a little push. That's all you needed. A nudge in the right direction and everything would go like he wanted it do. The game would start back up again. He reached down, grabbing your arms, hoisting you to your feet with incredible ease, despite your rag doll like state. </p><p>        It was fair to say you'd lost a considerable amount of weight ever since you'd been trapped in a small iron cage with little to no available room for movement even inside it considering your bound wrists around the bars. It almost made you wince to think of the amount of times Vaas had to hold you down to make you eat and drink--to keep you alive. Once he'd nearly even gotten a pinch of his very own cocaine up your nose to "liven you right back up". </p><p>        You felt unsteady on your feet. Vaas held you there for a few moments, his hand drifting under your oversized top and tracing over your abdomen slowly. He'd given you one of his own tank tops to wear after he'd shredded yours within hours of meeting you. You'd been unable to escape the smell of him on the washed out red fabric for weeks. One of his hands grasped lightly around your breast and your cheek twitched just slightly before the corners of your mouth pulled into a deeper set frown and your brows drew together. You lowered your eyes back to the ground.</p><p>        "Hey, hey, my little <em>conejita</em>..." Vaas murmured to you, his breath warm in your ear. </p><p>        He opened the cage door, your wrist in his hand. He dragged you along with him, down those stairs he'd forced you up those months ago with a gun to your back. You missed the last step and stumbled, fatigued and still weakened completely. Vaas caught you, hoisting you back up to your feet. You blinked, a bit startled. Was the feeling coming back to your hands. Your fingers twitched just slightly as you began to move just slightly more of your own accord. </p><p>        You could hear your heart pounding in your chest.</p><p>        It'd been awhile.</p><p>        It was a matter of moments before the door swung open. Sunlight touched your skin. It was early morning. Without windows in that room you'd not been able to tell the exact passage of time. Just the sight of sunlight was almost too much for you to bare. Tears that you didn't know had been gathering began to fall from your eyes. </p><p>        You didn't know where he was taking you. You still didn't know what he was going to do to you next--what his idea of "rekindling your fire" would involve. All you knew was the camp was quiet, full of hungover pirates, sleeping soundly where they'd been all night. You'd often heard them from your prison, shouting and laughing and screaming like madmen, like followers of a twisted Dionysus. Usually you had dozed off to the blending, hazy sounds and had never been awake for early morning when all was quiet and there were no gunshots or hollering. </p><p>        A soft breeze rustled through your hair and you only seemed to cry harder. </p><p>        Vaas brought you to an opening in the jungle. He stood there behind you, his hands firmly grasped around your arms. "If you are smart,<em> mi conejita,</em> you will do as you always do best." His hands fell from your arms, tracing along your soft, blanched skin. Vaas took a step back. </p><p>        You didn't look back at him. You could only look ahead as the pounding of your heart in your chest grew deafening in your ears. All the sudden the fog that had been covering--no, defending--your mind for so long cleared away with the breeze. Instincts and desires you thought Vaas long stomped out of you stirred deep in your chest. </p><p>        Like everything was waking up again.</p><p>        And now all you had to do was run. </p><p>        And everything would come crashing back down around your head.</p><p>        But you didn't think about that then. You didn't think about Vaas's ulterior motives. You could only think of the feeling of jungle brush around your body, the ground pounding beneath your feet--the thrill of the chase. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>